


That Winter

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Sequel to That Summer, per request of Treadstone17Annie has been living with Kathryn on the farm for over a year when her past comes back to haunt her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treadstone17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/gifts).



“Oh Kathryn!” Annie cried, her thighs clenching around her lover's head as she climaxed. As she came back to herself she took deep breaths, drawing the familiar scent of leather and dust into her lungs. She smiled as she felt Kathryn come up her body to kiss her. 

“I love it when you do that,” Annie said breathlessly. 

“I love _you_ ,” Kathryn murmured. “Beautiful...wonderful...girl.”

She punctuated her words with kisses to various parts of Annie's face. 

“Mm,” Annie said happily. “I should corner you in the tack room more often.”

“Are we in the tack room? I suppose we are,” Kathryn said in amusement, looking around.

“It's warmer than the hay loft, that's for sure,” Annie teased.

“Who were you with in the hay loft?”

“You, yesterday,” Annie said, smacking her playfully as they got up to retrieve their clothes. “When I was trying to get hay for Dixie. I still don't think she's forgiven me.”

“That mare can't stay mad at you, none of them can. Just sneak her some apple slices, like you do Patch.”

“I don't!” Annie protested, then grinned guiltily. “Well maybe I do sometimes. But Dixie's been extra-finicky the last few weeks.”

“It's the pregnancy. I need to get Doc Chip out here to look at her and give her her shots.”

“Shots?” Annie asked, concerned.

“Standard vaccinations for the last month of pregnancy, to protect the foal,” Kathryn assured her, kissing her forehead. 

“Okay.”

“Do you wanna get Caspian saddled and go ride with me? It's been days since I took Patch out.”

“Because the cold has you stiff?” Annie asked sympathetically. 

“Cheeky girl,” Kathryn growled, grabbing her by her jacket and pulling her to her for a searing kiss. “Need I remind you just how limber I can be?”

“I don't know if I can go again so quickly,” Annie giggled. 

“I know for a  _ fact  _ that you  _ could _ ...but let's go for a ride,” Kathryn replied and turned to get Patch's tack. 

“Alright,” Annie agreed.

They left the tack room and saddled up their horses. Patch was Kathryn's dapple gray mare, the pick of the barn by far. Caspian was a recent addition, a black and white gelding she'd purchased for Annie. The blonde named him Prince Caspian, after a character from  The Chronicles of Narnia. 

They mounted the horses and left the barn together. Snow was falling slowly as they started down the trail. 

“ _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ ,” Annie sang. “ _Everywhere you go.._. ”

Kathryn smiled fondly as her young love continued to sing. Annie had been with her a little over a year now and the farm was doing better than ever. And Kathryn was happier than she could ever remember being. The summer had been the most profitable she'd had since her husband Justin died. They had made more than enough money to have a comfortable winter. They'd even built a new barn for the horses. The other barn was full of milking cows and the third barn, which they sometimes rented out, was currently only occupied by their pregnant mare, Dixie. 

Kathryn joined in singing with Annie as they continued down the trail. When they reached the pond at the end of the trail, they dismounted. 

“It's frozen over,” Annie said gleefully, approaching the edge. 

“Careful,” Kathryn said nervously as Annie tested the ice with her foot. 

“It's solid,” Annie assured, stepping onto the ice. “We could skate on it if we had skates.”

“Come back here, before you fall in!”

“It's fine, Kathryn, don't worry. See?”

Annie jumped up and down on the ice and Kathryn felt her heart stop briefly. 

“You're giving me gray hair,” Kathryn groaned. “Come back here,  please , Annie.”

Annie looked up, her blue eyes showing surprise, then she shrugged and walked back. As soon as she was close enough Kathryn grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She hugged her tightly, the sound of her own heartbeat hammering in her ears. 

“Are you okay?” Annie asked, puzzled. 

“I just...I've already lost one person I love to this damn lake. I don't want to lose you, too.”

“Oh Kathryn,” Annie murmured, wrapping her arms around her. “I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about Justin. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, honey,” Kathryn said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Annie's forehead. “Why don't we head back? I'll race you.”

“Oh, you're so on,” Annie said, eyes sparkling. Kathryn released her and they retrieved their horses. 

They started up the trail at a trot then after a moment they spurred the horses into a run. They were neck and neck, the horses kicking up a fine spray of fresh snow as they flew down the trail. 

“Faster Annie, faster!” Kathryn shouted, knowing it would send a rush of arousal through the beautiful blonde. She heard Annie's giggle over the wind and the muffled hoof beats, and the sound sent a pleasant shiver through her. 

“I think Patch is getting old!” Annie shouted playfully and Kathryn noticed she'd fallen a few feet behind. She spurred the mare on and by the time they reached the mouth of the trail she was a nose ahead. 

“How's that for age?” Kathryn said smugly as they slowed the horses to a walk. 

“Age and skill over youth and stamina. Don't take it personal, Prince Caspian,” Annie said, patting her horse's neck. 

Kathryn smiled fondly at her as they entered the barn. They put away the horses' gear then took a long time carefully drying the horses with towels. Annie started singing carols again and Kathryn laughed.

“You know Christmas is still two weeks away,” she said. “You're gonna run out of carols.”

“Then I'll sing em all twice,” Annie said, batting her eyelashes at Kathryn over the wall of the stall. “Or I'll sing something else for you.”

“Like what?” Kathryn asked, kneeling to scrape ice and snow out of Patch's hooves. Annie disappeared to do the same for Caspian. 

_ “ _ _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight_ , ” Annie began to sing from the other stall, bringing a smile to Kathryn's face. “ _ I wanna love you and hold you tight, spin you around on some old dance floor. Act like we never met before, for fun. Cuz you're the one I want. You're the one I need. Baby if I was a king, you would be my queen. You're the rock in my roll, you're good for my soul it's true. I'm head over boots for you... _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

That night Kathryn woke up in a cold sweat from an alarming nightmare. She sat up in bed, the sheet falling away from her naked body. She flipped on the lamp next to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Annie lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. 

The nightmare had been so vivid. Annie's body on the ground next to the lake...the way Justin's had been. Skin blue, eyes unseeing, blonde hair plastered to her scalp. The sound of ambulance sirens, far too late to be of any help. Police officers, the search and rescue team standing around...

Kathryn shivered and pulled the sheet up around herself. Annie stirred slightly and her blue eyes  fluttered open. 

“You okay?” she murmured. 

“Yeah,” Kathryn said, turning off the lamp and sliding back down beside her. “Yeah, just a bad dream.”

“Mm,” Annie said sympathetically, drawing her into an embrace. Annie kissed her slowly, effectively drawing her attention off her nightmare. 

They made love again and Annie fell back asleep shortly after, but Kathryn couldn't. She tossed and turned for a while but when it became evident she wasn't going to be sleeping she decided to get up. Careful not to disturb Annie, she slipped out of bed. She pulled on her robe and tied the sash before tiptoeing out of the bedroom. 

She went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee brewing. While waiting, she went into the living room and built a fire in the fireplace. She got a cup of coffee then went back into the living room. She sipped the coffee and browsed her bookshelves. She and Annie had been reading  _ Frankenstein  _ but Kathryn didn't want to read it without her, plus she wanted something a little more tame. 

Kathryn pulled  _The Secret Garden_ off the shelf, then settled down in her armchair to read. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Annie came out of the bedroom, already dressed for the day. Blue jeans, boots, and a thick blue sweater that matched her eyes. 

“You couldn't sleep, Kathryn?” Annie said, kneeling in front of her, resting her head in her lap. 

“No. Is it morning already?” Kathryn yawned, closing her book.

“It is,” Annie said, sliding up the hem of Kathryn's robe and kissing the inside of her thigh before getting to her feet. “I'll go make breakfast and a fresh pot of coffee.”

“You are too good to me, Annie.”

Kathryn went and got dressed. When she came out the bedroom, Annie had scrambled eggs and bacon ready for her. When she sat down, Annie poured her a cup of coffee then sat down next to her to eat. 

“I really love you,” Kathryn said. She took a deep drink of coffee and sighed happily. 

“Because I make you coffee?” Annie asked lightly, smiling over her own mug. 

“And breakfast. Among other reasons.”

“Well one of us had to learn to cook,” Annie teased.

“I can cook,” Kathryn protested.

“Sure you can. But I enjoy it.”

After breakfast, Kathryn and Annie bundled up and headed outside. They trekked through the blanket of fresh snow to the chicken coop. Kathryn gathered eggs while Annie got the chicken feed. After the chickens were taken care of, they headed to the barn to tend to the cows. 

Around mid-morning they finished with the cows and Kathryn loaded up the truck to take produce into town. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?” Annie asked as she helped load the last crate of eggs. 

“No, I hate to leave Dixie alone this close to her foaling.”

“Good point,” Annie said, glancing towards the barn. “I'll check on her, make sure she gets her vitamin supplement.”

Kathryn nodded and gave her a kiss before climbing into the truck.

“Be careful driving in the snow, Kathryn,” Annie said before shutting the door. Kathryn cranked the heat up, waved to Annie, and left the farm. 

Kathryn sang along to the radio as she drove. 

“ _Body like a back road, drivin with my eyes closed. I know every curve like the back of my hand,_ ”  she sang, picturing as she did the curve's of her young lover that she knew so well. “ _ Doin 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry. I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can. The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt. But I can turn em inside out I don't need no help. Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet...” _

Kathryn trailed off as she pulled into the dirt lot in front of the veterinarians office. She hopped out the truck and went inside, the bell on the door jingling to signal her entrance. 

“Morning Miss Janeway,” said the young, raven-haired receptionist. 

“Morning Sarah. Dr Chip in?” she inquired, her gaze roaming to a large box by the door. She peered inside to see half a dozen Irish setter puppies tumbling over one another. 

“He's with a patient, he'll be out in just a minute,” Sarah said, leaning against the counter. “Know anyone who wants a puppy? They're free.”

“They're adorable,” she said, leaning over the box to pick up one of the puppies. The red puppy wiggled happily and licked her face. 

The door opened and Dr Chip Pritchard came out. He was a tall, lanky man with a balding head. Kathryn had known him all her life.

“Miss Kathryn, how are ya?” he greeted.

“I'm doin just fine, Doc. I was wondering if you could come out to give Dixie her vaccinations? Reckon she's in the last month of her pregnancy.”

“Yes ma'am I can do that. I'll head out after lunch if that's alright.”

“That'll be just fine, Doc. Annie's at home,” Kathryn said with a nod. The puppy licked her face again and Kathryn chuckled. 

“You said they're free?” she asked Sarah, a plan forming in her mind. 

A short while later, Kathryn was outside the general store. Tom's assistant Harry was unloading the truck for her. The red-furred puppy sat on the front seat, peering out the window, tail wagging. Kathryn smiled then headed into the store to settle with Tom.

“Annie not with ya today Miss Kathryn?” Tom asked.

“No sir we got a mare close to foaling.”

“I see,” he said with a nod. 

They chatted idly while he figured up what he owed her. Kathryn paid him for a load of straw, which Harry hauled into the bed of the truck for her. 

“Before you go, I almost forgot,” Tom said. “There a man in here yesterday lookin for your girl.”

“Beg pardon?” Kathryn asked, frowning.

“Annie. A big dude was in here askin if anyone had seen her. I didn't catch his name.”

“You tell him anything?”

“Course not, but he was flashin her photo all over town.”

“Thanks Tom,” Kathryn said, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

She went back out to her truck and gave young Harry a generous tip. The puppy had its black nose pressed to the window, her hot breath causing a small patch of fog on the cold glass.

“Back, pup,” she said, carefully opening the door. The dog clambered over to the passenger seat as Kathryn got in.

Just a mile down the road from her farm, Kathryn passed a yellow truck she didn't recognize. She didn't get a good look at the driver but it was definitely a man. He was heading towards town. She tried to shake the uneasy feeling that followed. After all, the truck could belong to one of her neighbor's farmhands. Totally plausible.

As she rode down her long driveway she spotted Dr Chip's van by the barn. She pulled up beside it, left the truck running with the puppy inside, and headed into the barn.

Annie and the doctor were outside the mare's stall, talking.

“Miss Kathryn,” Chip greeted as she approached. “I was just telling Annie what a great job you've done. This is one of the healthiest broodmares I've ever seen.”

“It's mostly Annie who takes care of her, gives her her nutritional supplements every day, gives her fresh hay and straw for bedding. She even heats up her water.”

“Did you get more straw?” Annie asked, her face flushed from her praise.

“I did, out in the truck. I got something else for you too.”

“Well my work here is done. You know what to watch for now. Call me if you have any problems,” Chip said, nodding to them. “Ladies.”

They followed Chip out the barn and watched him get in his van. Kathryn waved as he pulled out the drive.

“Kathryn...is that a puppy?” Annie gasped.

“Uh-huh,” she said, grinning.

Annie squealed and opened the truck door to scoop the setter up. She kissed the puppy's furry head.

“Who's a cute lil baby, yes you are,” she gushed. “Who's a sweet girl?”

“She's for you,” Kathryn said. 

“Thank you, Kathryn! She's wonderful!”

“Merry Christmas, Annie,” Kathryn said, smiling warmly as she watched Annie loving on the puppy. She was happy and Annie was so happy. She decided not to tell her about what Tom said. She didn't want to ruin it.


	4. Chapter 4

Late the next evening, after all the work had been done for the day, Kathryn sat on the couch sipping coffee. She was watching Annie on the floor, playing with the puppy who she'd named Scarlet, after Scarlet O'Hara. Annie had a bit of rope and was playing with Scarlet when the pup stopped abruptly, her ears perked up. She let out a soft growl, then barked. A moment later, a horn honked from outside.

Annie and Kathryn's eyes met as they both recognized the horn. 

“Been a while since he's bothered us,” Annie said, faintly amused. 

“Yeah, guess we're overdue,” Kathryn said, standing up and stretching.

“Want me to tell him to bug off?” she offered.

“Nah, I'll deal with him. You and Scarlet stay here.”

Kathryn went outside where a man was getting out of a green jeep in the fading sunlight. 

“Mark Phillips,” she said, putting her hands on her hip[s as she approached him. “Been a while since you made a ploy for my farm.”

“Now Miss Janeway, that's not why I'm here,” he said, offering her his most-charming smile. Kathryn was immune. 

“I've told you before, Mark. I'm not interested-”

“No, I know that. You've made that abundantly clear. Don't think my nose ever quite healed right,” he laughed. 

“What do you want, Mark?” she asked testily. “My coffee's getting cold.”

“Your farmhand, Annie? There was a man by my place earlier looking for her.”

“What?” Kathryn asked, looking over her shoulder towards the house. “What did you tell him?”

“Told him I'd seen her around but didn't know who she worked for. She in some kinda trouble?”

“Maybe,” Kathryn said softly, looking back towards the house again.

“He was a big guy, definitely looked like trouble. If you girl wanna come stay at my place-”

“We can hold our own, thank you very much,” Kathryn said gruffly. 

“Alright, alright, meant no offense. You know where to find me if you need anything,” he said, getting back in the Jeep.

“We won't,” she said curtly. 

He gave her another broad smile and cranked up the Jeep.

“Hey – wait. Mark?” she said, tapping on the window. 

“Ma'am?” he asked, rolling the window down. 

“ _Don't_ call me ma'am,” she said, scowling. “...What was this guy driving?”

“A yellow Dodge Ram. Ugly as all get out. A city slicker.”

“No doubt. Thanks Mark.”

“No problem, ma- Miss Janeway.”

Kathryn watched Mark drive off. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed. 

“Kathryn? Everything okay?” Annie asked and turned to see the girl in the doorway. 

“No,” she said. “I'm afraid not.”


	5. Chapter 5

“It's gotta be Charles,” Annie said, sitting down on the couch. She looked even paler than normal. 

“I figured as much,” Kathryn said, sitting down next to her. 

“I should've known he wouldn't just let me go,” she said miserably, putting her head in her hands. 

“Hey,” Kathryn said, putting a hand on her back. “Don't worry, okay? If he comes around here, I'll send him off.”

“He's a mean son-of-a-bitch, Kathryn. He...” Annie trailed off with a shudder.

“Hey,” she said again, drawing her into an embrace. “I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? I Promise.”

Annie returned the embrace and Kathryn squeezed her tightly. She looked over Annie's shoulder and saw Scarlet asleep by the fireplace.

“Annie – is your dog asleep on my favorite sweater?” Kathryn asked wryly.

“Umm...maybe?” Annie said innocently, pulling away and giving her a sheepish smile. 

Kathryn grunted and shook her head, hiding a smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Kathryn lay awake thinking. From what Annie had told her about her former fiance – which wasn't much – he was an alcoholic, abusive... She couldn't let him near her again.

Kathryn rolled over, her mind racing. _Maybe..._ _If he's around here, he's gotta be staying at the motel in town. And if he's prone to drink...I know just where to find him_. 

Kathryn slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Annie. She went into the bathroom and got dressed – boots, thick pants, sweater, jacket and gloves. She got her old shotgun from above the fireplace, then went out to the barn. She retrieved Patch's tack and was about the saddle the horse when the barn door creaked open. 

“Kathryn?”

She turned to see Annie standing in the doorway to the barn, wearing only her pink cotton nightgown and boots.

“Annie, what're you doing? You're gonna freeze to death,” Kathryn said, taking her jacket off and hurrying over to drape it over her shoulders.

“What're _you_ doing?” Annie asked, shivering as she pulled Kathryn's coat around her and entered the barn. “Where are you going?”

“I was going into town...see if I can't take care of our little problem,” she said, knowing it wouldn't be worth lying. 

“Kathryn...please, don't,” Annie said, her blue eyes filling with tears. “Don't go looking for him, don't go...don't go getting hurt, okay?”

“Me, hurt? I can hold my own, Annie, you know that,” Kathryn said, putting her hand on Annie's chin.

“I remember. I know that you can, normally, I know but...” Annie took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Just, please, Kathryn, come back to bed. Please?”

“Alright,” she relented, going back into the stall to get Patch's saddle. She put the tack away and got her shotgun. Annie eyed the shotgun but didn't say anything about it as they headed back to the house. 


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and they didn't see or hear anything else about Charles. Annie spent a lot of time with the pregnant mare, Dixie. Scarlet followed her everywhere she went. Kathryn was a big worried at first that the dog would spook the mare, but Scarlet seemed to know to stay calm in the barn.

Kathryn made supper one evening – a frozen pizza. By the time she took it out the oven, Annie still hadn't come in. She left the pizza on the counter and headed out to bring her in. 

She wasn't surprised to find Annie with Dixie, brushing the mare's chestnut coat. Scarlet was curled up in a pile of straw in the corner. 

“Dinner?” Kathryn said, leaning on the stall door. 

“You cooked?” Annie asked, glancing up with a smile. 

“Frozen pizza.”

“Of course,” she said, still smiling. “I was thinking about staying out here tonight. Dixie's been making colostrum for the last 24 hours, she's likely to foal tonight or tomorrow.”

“You're gonna sleep in the barn? It's cold.”

“Yeah, I know. Don't worry – see?” 

Annie leaned over the wall of the stall. Kathryn looked into the next stall and found Annie had an air mattress set up with several blankets and a pillow.

“You're all set, huh?” Kathryn said, amused. 

“Yeah. Me and Scarlet will stay out here. You don't have to – I know it's chilly.”

“Uh-huh. You gonna come in to eat or shall I put it in a trough for you?” she teased.

“I'll come in,” Annie laughed. “Doc said it'll be a while after her water breaks so I doubt I'll miss anything.”

They went back in to eat but it was evident Annie was distracted. She scarfed down some pizza, then kissed Kathryn before heading back out to the barn. Kathryn cleared the table, did dishes, and muddled around for a bit. It occurred to her that she hadn't slept alone in over a year and she sure as hell didn't want to now. 

She bundled up in comfortable clothes. She got an old space heater and extension cord from the closet, got her pillow from the bed, then headed out to the barn.

“Kathryn,” Annie said adoringly when she entered the barn. “You didn't have to.”

“I know. I wanted to,” she said, tossing her pillow on the air mattress then going to plug the heater in. “I'm not gonna sleep without you, not if I can help it.”

“I didn't think I could sleep without you either,” Annie admitted, settling back on the air mattress as Kathryn dragged the heater into the stall and turned it on. “I was gonna stay up all night reading.”

“Sounds good to me. How's Dixie?”

“She seems okay. No real change. I could feel the foal moving earlier,” she said happily as Kathryn lay down beside her.

“That's a good sign. What're you reading?” Kathryn inquired, nodding to the pile of books on Annie's side of the mattress.

“ _To  Kill a Mockingbird_,” she said, picking up the book on top of the pile. “Want me to read to you?”

“Of course, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn and Annie were sleeping peacefully, Scarlet nested between them. It was around 4 a.m. When Annie stirred in Kathryn's arms and sat up.

“Hmm?” Kathryn said groggily, also sitting up as Annie hopped up to look over into Dixie's stall.

“Oh my – Kathryn,” Annie whispered, motioning quickly. “Look.”

Kathryn got up with a groan, her back protesting. She limped over to where Annie stood and peered in. Dixie was laying on her side, straining to push, two hooves hanging from her vagina.

“Should we help?” Annie asked, starting to open the stall door.

“Uh-uh,” Kathryn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Leave her be. We don't interfere unless she starts having trouble.”

“Right...right. I've got a watch to time things,” Annie said, checking the time. “An hour at most, right?”

“Right but I think it'll be fine. Look, you can see a nose now.”

They leaned against the wall and watched. Within 30 minutes the foal was out. Once Dixie stood up, breaking the umbilical cord, Kathryn nodded to Annie.

“Towels?”

“Got em,” Annie said, retrieving several old towels and following Kathryn into Dixie's stall.

They dried the foal off together. When the colt was dry he had a beautiful reddish-brown coat.

“What do you think of Atticus?” Annie asked as the foal started drinking from its mother.

“The lawyer from To Kill a Mockingbird?” she asked, confused. 

“As a name for the cold,” Annie giggled. Kathryn considered it a moment and nodded.

“A good name – oh, she's passing the placenta.”

“Got it,” Annie said, stepping out of the stall. She returned quickly with gloves and a trash bag. 

“I see Doc told you what to do,” Kathryn said with a nod.

“Yup.”

Kathryn watched as Annie put on the latex gloves and retrieved the placenta from the straw and put it in the bag. She tied up the bag and set it outside the stall.

“Glad you aren't squeamish,” Kathryn chuckled. “I'll take that into town later and let Doc test it.”

“He's adorable, isn't he?” Annie gushed, watching the colt.

“He is,” Kathryn agreed, covering her mouth as she yawned.

“Still tired?” Annie asked, coming to embrace her.

“A bit.”

“Come lay down with me then,” she said, kissing her sweetly. She turned back to the horses and stroked Dixie's muzzle.

“You did good, Momma. You'll have extra sweet feed later today, I promise,” she whispered to the horse. 

They dozen on the air mattress together til the sunlight filtering into the barn woke them.

“Oh it's late,” Annie said, getting up and stretching. “I've got to tend to the chickens.”

Kathryn started to sit up but let out a stifled whimper. 

“You okay?” Annie asked, looking down at her. 

“Fine,” she said, voice strained.

“Your back?” she guessed.

“Go feed the chickens, Annie.”

“Oh Kathryn,” Annie sighed, squatting next to her to help her up. “You aren't infallible.”

Kathryn put her arm around Annie's neck and let the blonde help her up. 

“I'm gonna go take a really hot shower, then I'll help with the chickens,” she promised. 

“No rush,” Annie said, giving her a quick kiss. Kathryn watched Annie and Scarlet leave the barn before limping stiffly towards the house. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

After a long shower Kathryn's back felt less stiff but her ego was a little bruised. She hated being reminded that she was old and getting older. 

_Okay so 35 isn't that old_ , she thought as she got dressed. _But when your lover is a 21-year-old image of perfection..._

Kathryn sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. A few faint lines on her forehead, the corners of her ears...a couple gray strands here and there in her auburn hair. 

_ She deserves someone younger, someone who can give her a life, a family, _she thought as she plucked a gray hair from her temple. 

_Nonsense_ , she told herself sternly. _Annie loves you, just as you love her. She's made that abundantly clear._

She straightened up and smiled at herself in the mirror before heading outside. 

She found Annie standing by the back of the truck. She had just put the trash bag with the placenta in the back of the truck. 

“Thought you might wanna go ahead and take this to Doc,” she said, dangling the keys in front of Kathryn before kissing her. 

“What about the chickens?”

“Already done.”

“The milking, I should help-”

“I got it, Kathryn. And I'll turn the horses out to pasture. Don't worry.”

“...I'll bring home lunch. Burgers?”

“Perfect,” Annie said, giving her another kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn took the bag by the vet's office, then headed over to the general store for a few things. She asked Tom if he'd heard anything else from Charles and he said he hadn't. She was about to leave when Mark Phillips walked in. 

“Kathryn Janeway, I thought that was your truck,” he said. 

“Uh-huh. What d'you want, Mark?”

“That guy I told you about, in the yellow truck? I just seen him headin down the road towards our farms.”

“Oh hell. Thanks Mark,” she said, clapping him on the back as she moved past him out the door. 

“Be careful!” he called after her. 

Kathryn hauled ass down the road, pushing her old pickup as fast as it would go. She turned down the dirt driveway, barely hitting the brakes, the truck kicking up mud. She saw the yellow truck parked by the barn. As she pulled in beside it, she spotted a large burly man towering over Annie against the side of the barn. She slammed the truck into park and jumped out, running through the slush. 

“Get away from her!” she growled, catching him in the right kidney with her fist. 

“Kathryn, no!” Annie yelped.

Charles grunted and whirled around to face her, a crazy look in his dark eyes. 

“Are you the one who's kept my wife from me?” he snarled.

“I'm _not_ your wife,” Annie declared.

“I think you should leave now,” Kathryn said to him, her tone low.

“This doesn't concern you!” Charles growled, turning away from her. 

Kathryn grabbed him by his shirt collar, intending to whirl him around but he struck out wit hone arm and knocked her off her feet. 

Kathryn heard Annie cry out. She picked herself up out the mud in time to see Charles pinning Annie by her throat.

“Damn you, let her go!” she growled, jumping on his back. She wrapped one arm around her throat, using her free hand to beat him upside the head. 

He released Annie and she dropped to the ground. He tried to shake Kathryn off but she hung on. 

_Like riding a bull_ she thought, kicking him. He turned abruptly and slammed her back into the side of the barn.

Her breath left her body with an 'oof' and she fell to the ground, gasping. 

“Kathryn!” Annie cried. “You _bastard_!”

Kathryn couldn't breathe, couldn't move as she watched Annie draw back her fist and knock the shit out of Charles. Blood spurted from her nose. 

“You bitch-”

She cold-clocked him again straight in the eye. He hit the ground with a grunt. Kathryn managed to get to her feet and put herself between Annie and Charles. 

“Go on, get outta here!” Kathryn growled, kicking dirt at him. 

Charles got up, a bruise rapidly forming on his left eye. 

“Worthless dyke bitch,” he spat but ultimately he got in his truck and drove away. 

“Kathryn, are you okay?” Annie asked, quickly embracing her.

“I'll be alright. Are you okay?” she murmured. 

“Uh-huh.”

“I didn't know you could fight. You knocked the hell out of him.”

“I didn't know I could either,” she said with a weak chuckle. 

“Working on the farm has made you strong. You don't have to take crap from anybody,” she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Annie's ear. 

“You're right. I could never have done that before.”

“You know...you're strong now. You don't...don't have to stay here if you don't want to. If you want to leave...” 

“Kathryn!” Annie exclaimed, pulling away slightly. “Why would you even say that? I love you, I love the farm...unless you  want me to go and even then I'd fight with you about it.”

“You'd win,” Kathryn chuckled. “I don't want you go, Annie. I just worry sometimes...worry I'm too old for you, worry you're wasting your life with someone who can't give you a family...”

“Kathryn!” she said, exasperated. “You are my family. You and Scarlet and the horses. You make me happy. That's not a waste of anything. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kathryn agreed, pulling her back for a kiss. “I love you, too, Annie. I don't think Charles is going to be bothering us anymore."

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please dont forget to leave comments!


End file.
